regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Research:Critical Hit Chance
=Concentration= Chilko briefly mentions some factors about critical hit chance here, will investigate soon. http://www.regnumonline.com.ar/forum/showpost.php?p=1111172&postcount=5 Starting with level 50 conjurer. No weapons equipped, using Metabolic Control and gloves with +5 and +7 conc Conc Critical Hit Chance 70 14.2 75 14.9 77 15.1 80 15.5 85 16.1 87 16.4 90 16.8 92 17.0 95 17.4 97 17.6 100 18.0 102 18.2 105 18.6 107 18.9 Least squares line for this is 5.48 + 0.125(Concentration) = Critical Hit Chance The 0.125 really looks like 1/8 Next question is to determine how that 5.5 is composed. ie "Your level and your weapon's quality" Does quality refer to Nonspecial, Special, Magical, Epic or more likely to Worn, Common, Enhanced ... =Hit Chance= Challenging Roar Testing HC with Challenging Roar Done by equipping a weapon, buffing and uneqipping weapon so that the HC on weapon does not affect. No armor was worn. HC Crit Buff 161 13.6 None 177 13.6 +10% HC 185 13.6 +15% HC 193 13.6 +20% HC 201 13.6 +25% HC 209 13.6 +30% HC Interesting that Challenging Roar does not affect crit chance. Wearing a Hypnotizing Amulet (+12 HC, +5 evade) does increase crit chance from 13.6 -> 14.8 and correctly adds 12 to HC. Archer Investigating whether Hit Chance is a factor in Critical Hit Chance Duelist Base Hit Chance: 158 Base Critical: 14.6% Duelist1: HC: 173 Crit: 14.6 Duelist2: HC: 178 Crit: 14.6 Duelist3: HC: 183 Crit: 14.6 Duelist4: HC: 189 Crit: 14.6 Duelist5: HC: 197 Crit: 14.6 Eagle's eye1: HC: 197 Crit: 14.6 Yet once again, if I wear a Hypnotizing Amulet, HC: 158 -> 170, Crit: 14.6 -> 15.8 =Archer Concentration= Making sure the formula for Concentration holds for all classes using Omnipresent. Least squares line is: Critical = 5.40 + 0.126*Concentration The slope of the line, which is what we're interested in, seems to match the result from using Metabolic Control. Need to determine how that constant is generated. =Level= Looking at what chilko said, he mentions level plays a role. Thus let's create a new character on Amun. Nordo Warrior with a base of 30 Conc. Initiation Sword: Common 4-6 30 Conc * 0.125 = 3.75 Level 1: HC 63 Crit: 9.2 Conc: 30 Str: 25 Level 2: HC 65 Crit: 9.4 Conc: 31 Str: 26 Level 3: HC 67 Crit: 9.5 Conc: 32 Str: 27 Switch to a Training Sword of Iron(Common) Crit Chance stays at 9.5 Level 4: HC: 70 Crit: 9.6 Conc: 33 Str 28 Let's remove Conc from these numbers, subtract Conc/8 from Hit Chance 1: 9.075 2: 9.15 3: 9.125 4: 9.1 =Weapons= A Common weapon with no HC bonus seems to not affect. =Primary Attribute= Seems to be independent of primary attribute =Hit Chance= HC from skills does not seem to affect critical hit chance. ie Challenging Roar and Eagle's Eye do nothing. HC on equipment seem to affect chc with the formula chc = hc / 10 + const =Formula So Far= Critical Hit Chance = Conc/8 + HC_Equip/10 + const